The invention relates to a method for operating a liquid ring vacuum pump. In the method, measured vibration values of the pump are recorded and are compared with a predefined cavitation threshold value. Moreover, the invention relates to a liquid ring vacuum pump which is suitable for carrying out the method.
In liquid ring vacuum pumps, there is the problem that cavitation can occur in different operating states. If the pump is operated over a relatively long time period under cavitation conditions, this represents a high mechanical load for the components of the pump, by way of which high mechanical loads the pump can quickly be destroyed. Previous liquid ring vacuum pumps are therefore designed in such a way that a sufficient distance is always maintained from the operating states, in which cavitation can occur. Although the pump is therefore protected against damage as a result of cavitation, part of the possible performance capability of the pump is not utilized as a result of the distance from the cavitation limit.